


Lava

by Cadburytrooper96



Series: Tougher Than Earth, Hotter Than Fire [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dominant Zuko, F/M, Submissive Toph, Toph just wants to know how serious he is but he's not having it, Vaginal Fingering, the gaang being very support but also little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/Cadburytrooper96
Summary: Please note the tags!
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Zuko
Series: Tougher Than Earth, Hotter Than Fire [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/300909
Kudos: 39





	Lava

“What's the point of this ball?” Sokka asked as he, Zuko, and Aang donned their outfits. 

“To show world peace?” Aang suggested.

“With the protests here and the rebels in the Fire Nation, I find that extremely hard to believe.” Zuko muttered gloomily. It was four years since he’d taken the role and every day was still an uphill battle.

“Okay, what's wrong with you?” Aang questioned as he faced Zuko.

“What?” Zuko asked defensively. 

“You've been moodier than usual, you're not firebending anymore and you spend pretty much all your time scowling at everyone. What's going on?” He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

“I don't know if I should be touched or scared that you've been watching me that much.” Zuko sniped. 

“Both.”

“Aang's right.” Sokka said with a grin at Zuko's last statement. “What's going on with you?” He asked. Zuko sighed tiredly.

“I'm having sex with Toph.”

Silence hung in the air and the two men stared at their friend. The statement was the last thing any of them were expecting and Sokka's mouth fell open as did Aang's. “Wait, Toph? Like our Toph? The one we know?” Aang asked. 

“Are there any other Toph's you know about?” Zuko shot back. Aang gave a surprised laugh.

“I'm still struggling with the fact that Toph let you touch her.” Sokka breathed out. Aang chuckled. “Isn’t she like three years younger than you? And she's the crown jewel for the Earth Nation with her metal bending and all plus if anyone finds out it'll be a serious scandal.” Sokka said.  Zuko nodded. “Okay. So how is she in bed?” Sokka asked, his tone taking on a playful note. Aang snorted.

Zuko flushed. “That's none of your business.” He shot back, trying to push away mental images of the blind earthbender writhing underneath him. 

“Well, you know about Suki and Katara so spill.” Aang concluded.

“Everyone knows about you and Katara. You two are really loud especially at the most insane hours of the night.” Zuko replied. Sokka shot a mild glare at Aang and the Airbender spluttered.

“Wha-That’s not my fault, blame your sister. Also, in case you've all forgotten, I'll remind you that she's my wife.” Aang said in his defense. Zuko snorted at the look on Sokka's face. 

“Ease up, Sokka. Aang’s just trying to make sure he doesn’t stay the last airbender.” Zuko joked. Aang couldn't help but laugh at the Fire Lord’s statement and he gave him a light shove.

“Would you just spit it out already?” Sokka said, desperately looking to close the topic of his sister and Aang's sex life. 

“Alright.” Zuko said, admitting defeat. “She's…pretty good. She's quite submissive when it comes to… **that** .” He finished lamely.

“You're almost twenty-two and you can't say sex?” Sokka teased. Zuko glowered at him and he snorted.

“Submissive huh? Never would've never pegged Toph for that.” Aang commented. 

“Well, she is so can we drop the topic?” Zuko pleaded.

“Never.” Sokka replied with a smirk and Zuko let out a groan of frustration. “So if she's submissive then you're the dominating one, right?” He questioned. Zuko went red and Sokka laughed. “This just keeps getting better.”

“So you're Sifu Hotman on and off the training grounds hmm?” Aang teased. Zuko bent a stream of fire towards him and the Airbender evaded it with a chuckle. 

“You two are the worst friends ever.” Zuko commented while trying to fight down his embarrassment. 

Sokka and Aang burst into more laughter and Zuko rolled his eyes. “Oh come on. We're only teasing.” Sokka said as he came down from his laughter high. Zuko only scowled at him.

“So if she's so good then why the long face? The hardest part is already done with.” Aang asked when he'd calmed down. 

Zuko colored again and he fidgeted. “Well…I-I don't want her to be with anyone else and she disagreed so…” Zuko's voice trailed off as he remembered their fight. She’d stormed out and he hadn’t heard from her since.

“Wait, do you have feelings for her?” Sokka asked seriously. Zuko nodded. 

“What about Mai?” Aang asked. 

“We broke up like two years ago. We’re just good friends.” Zuko replied. They went to a lot of public events together because it was much easier on them that way but their private lives were theirs to have.

“So your feelings for Toph mean what exactly?”

Zuko shrugged. “Why do you care anyway? When you thought it was just sex you didn't say anything.” He asked defensively.

“Yeah because Toph would've crippled you if she wasn't fine with it but feelings…feelings are risky.” Aang piped up. “If you start dating her, there’s going to be a lot of noise about it.”

“I'm not interested in anyone else.” Zuko said to the two of them. It was true. He couldn’t look at anyone the way he looked at her. She captivated him like nothing else had. A knock was heard at the door and Sokka sighed.

“We should probably get out there. Just be careful with her, okay?” He said. “She acts all hardcore but she's soft on the inside. Don't hurt her.” Zuko nodded and Sokka opened the door. 

“Come on, Sifu Hotman.” Aang said in a playful voice. Zuko shot a glare at him. 

“This is the last time, I'll tell you two anything.” He muttered darkly. Aang only patted his back and chuckled.

* * *

“So Toph, who's your date?” Suki asked as she took a sip of wine. She, Toph, and Katara were huddled into a corner as they people-watched. It had been a long few weeks of planning for this and they all couldn’t wait till it was over. 

“Are you supposed to be drinking in your condition?” Katara asked. 

“If anyone refers to my pregnancy again tonight, I'm going to kill them.” Suki shot back. Katara held her hands up in surrender.

“He's some Earth Kingdom delegate; I honestly can't even remember his name.” Toph answered. Suki let out a soft laugh.

“Just keep him out of Zuko's way.” Katara advised. 

“Nope. I want to see how he's going to react.” Toph replied with a smirk. Knowing her Zuko, he would likely flip his shit but she wanted to know how serious he was about this.

“He might just take you in front of everyone if you push him too far.” Suki said gently but from Toph’s facial expression, she didn’t look to have any issue with that and Suki chuckled. 

“I don't understand why you didn't just agree to his request in the first place.” Katara said exasperatedly. “We all know you want to ride him into the sunset, why are you making him-no, actually all of us go through this?”

“I want him to prove it to me. Talk is cheap, Katara.” Toph said to the water bender. “We all know how he is.” Zuko was as shy and modest as could be but he wasn’t exactly one to turn women down. He never went searching for them but they flocked to him like ants to honey and he rarely ever said no. She wasn’t going to be just another notch in his bedpost.

“Just make sure he doesn't burn something down.” Katara said in a slightly amused voice. Toph felt the familiar footsteps of Zuko make their way towards her and she smiled before sweeping off in the opposite direction.

Suki and Katara laughed softly at his bewildered face while Aang and Sokka stood next to their wives. Aang kissed Katara on the cheek while Sokka slipped his arm around Suki. “How are you two enjoying this shindig?” Aang asked. Katara and Suki shrugged.

“Same as every other one. I think Toph's the one having the most fun.” Suki said, discreetly trying to press Zuko's buttons. 

Zuko's eyebrows knitted in a frown. “What d'you mean?” He asked gruffly. Katara gestured towards Toph and the Earth Kingdom delegate. They were off in a corner talking and if she didn't know any better, Katara would've thought the young earth bender was really smitten with the delegate.

Zuko's eyes narrowed. “Who's that?” He asked. 

“Oh, it's Toph's date. Some delegate.” Suki said nonchalantly. Zuko made a move to go to her but he was swept up in a wave of advisors and press. His eyes darted to Toph and her date every now and then and Katara smiled softly.

“Keep an eye on him. Don’t let him kill anyone, please.” She said softly to Aang who was enjoying the obviously jealous looks from Zuko. 

Aang turned to her in surprise. “You knew?” He asked. 

“We both did.” Suki said to him. Sokka looked at his sister and wife in surprise. 

“And you didn't think to say anything?” He asked. “We’ve missed out on some prime mocking time because of you two.”

“Toph threatened us with bodily harm if we said a word.” Katara protested and Aang snorted. 

“Why am I not surprised?” He said in a fond tone. “Come on Sokka. Let's go help out before Zuko burns down the place.”

* * *

Zuko snagged a glass of wine from a waiter and took a sip. In a rare moment of peace, he'd been left alone and he had the opportunity to observe Toph with her new beau. The two were still talking and Zuko's scowl only increased.

_ He looks barely seventeen, he's just a boy. What could she possibly want from him? _ She smiled at a comment he made and Zuko's stomach twisted. There was no denying the fact that he had issues with possession and his dominating personality but Toph was the only woman he'd met who not only accepted it but welcomed it. Mai had hated it, she was much too headstrong to submit to him and their relationship had suffered for it.

Toph enjoyed teasing him and bringing out that side of him that he fought to control. Zuko frequently told her she was a sucker for punishment but he'd frequently doled out said punishment with glee so he couldn't really complain. The delegate left Toph and he saw his chance.

As quick as lightning he was by her side. He sat down beside her and Toph smirked. “Enjoying the ball?” She asked, teasingly as she sipped her glass of plum wine.

Zuko huffed. “Don't play with me. What are you doing with him?” He asked darkly. 

Toph shrugged. “I’m allowed to talk to other men. We're not together remember?” She said lightly and Zuko growled.

“We're not together because you said no but you're  **mine** , Toph.” Zuko said in a low tone. 

Toph fought against the swell of sheer desire at the tone of his voice and stuck to her plan. “I don't belong to anyone, Zuko. Besides, I'm only yours for sex and I don't think I'm going to sleep with this one just yet so leave me be.” She snapped back.

Zuko's head reeled.  _ Just yet? Just yet?! _ What in Agni’s name was that supposed to mean? “You think he’d fuck you the way I do? You think he’d make you scream the way I do?” He said lowly and Toph went hot. "You think he'd make you beg the way I do?" She had to leave right now or she was going to drag him somewhere and have her way with him and that would defeat the entire purpose of this exercise so she made a hasty exit. Zuko made to follow her but she was smart and soon, she'd lost herself in the crowd. He growled again.  _ You're playing a dangerous game, Bei Fong. _

* * *

“Who’s that?” Zuko pointed out to Iroh. “The boy sitting next to Toph.” They were having dinner now but Zuko couldn’t pull his eyes away from the duo sitting at the other end of the table.

“An Earth Kingdom delegate, Han.” His Uncle replied as he sipped from his cup of tea. “He’s here to discuss Republic City and I believe he’s here as Ms. BeiFong’s date.” The wine in Zuko’s glass started to steam as he held it.

“He’s a child.”

“He’s your age when you took the throne.”

“Exactly. A child.”

Iroh watched as his nephew glared at the two figures down the table. “And your attitude has nothing to do with Toph’s interest in him?” He asked knowingly. Zuko shot a glare at his uncle.

“Why is she doing this?” He hissed. “I did what you said, I told her I wanted to be serious and she said no.”

“Did you say exactly what I told you to say?”

Zuko’s silence was enough of a response.

“Zuko, a woman like Toph needs to be approached as one would approach the Tigerdillo.”

“I don’t even know what that means.”

* * *

Toph kept note of Zuko’s heartbeat as guests milled about. The party was drawing to an end and people were beginning to leave. She’d been dancing around, trying to evade him but she could feel his eyes following her wherever she went. Sometimes she could hardly believe the position she'd put herself in. Before him, she would've buried anyone who dared to label her as his but now all she wanted buried was him in her.

She knew she was pushing him but Zuko wasn't someone who found talking easy and this was the only way she could be sure about him. She knew he wanted her but she just didn't know if he wanted all of her. She was crazy about him, it was a struggle to keep her heartbeat level around him but she was scared.

Scared of opening up to him and him breaking her. The thought alone was enough to drive her to tears sometimes and Toph wasn't sure if she'd ever pull herself together if that happened.  _ If he'd just come out and say it straight I won't have to do all this. _ Her attention went back to the delegate. 

_ He doesn't really deserve to be caught up in this but serves him right for requesting to take me to this stupid thing. _ She had a sneaky suspicion that her parents had a hand in it but figured what the hell, no harm could come from going to stand with him. She'd never been more wrong in her life.

Looking back she guessed she had some part to play in it but what happened next shocked her. “Would you like to get some air?” He asked. Toph nodded and the two walked out of the ballroom. He kept her occupied with small talk and it took a few minutes before Toph realized she was in one of the gardens.

She sat down on a bench made of rock and Han sat next to her. There was silence for a few moments before he attempted to kiss her. She pulled away from him in slight shock. “I-I'm not interested in having anything with you.” She told him bluntly. She expected him to get the hint and clear off but he didn't.

“Really? Who would you be interested in then?” Han asked, his voice suddenly taking on a sinister tone. “Someone from your group of friends maybe? The Fire Lord?” Toph couldn't hold back the gasp that fell from her lips. “You should be more careful with the people you invite into your bedchambers, Lady Toph. You might make the mistake of letting someone see you.” Han said dangerously.

She made to get up from her seat but Han pulled her down. Before she could make a move he'd pushed her down and was on top of her. For a moment, Toph was paralyzed with fear at what she was sure was going to happen.

His hands pushed at her dress and she snapped out of it. She made a move to roll off the bench and earth bend him into the ground but apparently, she didn't need to bother. Suddenly, Han was lifted off her and she heard him hit the ground. Toph sat up, knowing exactly who it was.

“Zuko.” Toph called out but he was far gone by then. He walked over to where Han was and picked him up. “How dare you even touch her?” Zuko said in an enraged voice. His hand fisted and he delivered a stunning blow to the boy's face.

Toph had gotten to him and she tried to pull him away. “Zuko, stop it!” She yelled, terrified. His heartbeat was through the roof and his body was practically boiling. She’d never heard him like this and it dawned on her just how far she'd pushed him.

“ **I'll kill him first** .” Zuko snarled as he delivered blow after blow. Han was bleeding from his nose now and somehow, the sight of his blood only enraged Zuko more. 

“Zuko, what-Hey!”

Aang slammed down on the earth with his foot and pulled the furious firebender away. Han lay on the ground groaning and spitting out blood. Toph took no notice of him but stepped in front of Zuko, her hands on his chest in case he decided to fly at the boy again.

“What in the hell-”

“He was going to hurt her.”

Aang looked past Zuko to see Toph’s tear-streaked face and quickly connected the dots. He turned back to the bloodied boy in front of him with a glare. He said nothing but he didn’t need to. The loss of Ozai’s powers had led to a healthy fear of the Avatar and even in his state, Han tried to inch away from him.

“Sokka and I will take care of things here, you two should leave.” He said as he turned back to the Earth delegate. Zuko heaved for breath, his body already strung up. He wanted nothing more than to end the boy but he knew in the back of his mind that it would only worsen things between earth and fire.

Toph unbent him from the earth and Zuko immediately stalked towards where Han lay. “I won't kill you. Not today. But if you ever do so much as look at her again in your  **life** , you'll find your way to the spirits earlier than you expected.” Zuko said darkly as he stood over him. Ignoring the urge to deliver more punches, he took Toph by the arm and walked away.

* * *

Zuko shook as he led Toph away from the garden. He'd followed her out when he saw Han leading her away from the party and was berating himself for acting like a lovesick puppy but when he'd caught sight of the idiot pushing her down on the bench, he'd lost it.

Over the last three years that he'd been in control of the Fire Nation he'd wondered how his father could bear to kill and oppress people but in that single moment, he'd understood perfectly.

The urge to kill had overwhelmed him and if not for Toph and Aang he would've finished the boy off with one stroke of his fire bending. They arrived at his room and Zuko helped Toph in before locking the door. He turned back to her only to see the tears streaking down her face.

Immediately his rage died and concern took over. “Toph? What's wrong?” He asked as he pulled her into his arms. He could feel her shaking against him and Zuko clambered on his bed and held her close. Toph drew in air, her sobs wracking through her body and Zuko rocked her from side to side.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered in her ear. “It's okay. I'm right here.” Zuko pressed kisses to her neck and Toph pressed herself against him, her body still trembling out of fear. He soothed her tears away with gentle kisses to her face and lips and Toph parted them, giving him access.

Zuko slipped into her mouth gently, knowing that his domineering side would only do more harm than good at this point. She sniffled, her hands on his chest, being used to him taking the lead but he gently took her hands and placed them around his neck. Toph broke away from the kiss and she pulled back slightly.

“You don't want control?” She asked in a small confused tone. Zuko nuzzled her cheek. “I only want what you want, Toph. If you don't want to do anything then that's fine. We can just sit here.” Zuko replied softly. He looked at her and he felt something in him ache. She looked so frightened and vulnerable that Zuko was reminded that she was three if not four years younger than him.

“It's okay.” He whispered to her repeatedly, wiping away a stray tear. “Do you want to stop?” He asked. Toph shook her head. “What do you want? Tell me what you want.” Zuko asked gently, still placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

“You. All of you. Please don't hold back.” Toph replied, her voice still subdued. Zuko continued to place kisses on her body, moving down to her neck while his hands worked with the ties on her dress. She lifted her body as he slid the dress off her and his mouth descended on her breasts through her bindings. There was none of the harsh gripping and hot words when they'd coupled. This was new.

Zuko suckled on her breasts, the action making her bindings wet and making her arch into his touch. A soft moan escaped her lips and one of Zuko's hands wandered down to her lower bindings. Toph felt a flash of warmth before she realized that he burned through them.

His hand wandered in between her legs and he slipped a finger into her. She was already wet for him and Zuko ignored his feelings of arousal and focused on her. Toph whimpered and her hands gripped his head. His other hand burned through her upper bindings and he moved back to let it fall off before lowering his mouth to her nipples.

He slipped a second finger into her and Toph couldn't help but moan his name. Her hips rose against his hand as his fingers thrust into her and her hand fisted in his hair. Zuko's thumb sought out that hidden bundle of nerves in her and he rubbed it. Toph keened and her breath hitched. He withdrew his lips from her breasts and went back to her neck.

Moan after moan tumbled from her lips and she began to push harder against him. Her cries were becoming more desperate and Zuko couldn't help but call her name as she drew to an end. Her hands grabbed at him and her body was beginning to shake. She needed something to push her over the edge and Zuko knew exactly what.

“Cum for me Toph.” He whispered in her ear as his fingers curled within her and he pressed against her slick nub. Her reaction was instant and she came, gasping and mewling against him. The feeling of her coming undone overwhelmed Zuko and his hips bucked against her. That only seemed to prolong her orgasm and Toph cried out again as she slumped against him.

Slowly the aftershocks ebbed away and she curled up against him. His fingers were out of her and he pulled her closer to him. She could feel him pressed against her and she rocked against him. Zuko groaned and his hips bucked before he grabbed a hold on himself.

“Toph, don't you-we should talk shouldn't we?” He asked, gritting his teeth. She was lying underneath him, bare and flushed from her climax and he wanted nothing more than to fuck her till she was crying for him but that wasn’t what she needed right now.

“We should but I want…” Her voice trailed off and Zuko looked at her. “It's okay, Toph. Tell me what you want.” He said, sweeping her hair out of her face. Toph hesitated for a moment more before speaking. “I want-I want you in me but not-”

“Not like before.” He finished. Toph looked at him apologetically and Zuko smiled. “It's okay. Let me take care of you.” He said softly as he gently lowered her on the bed. Toph bit her bottom lip with both desire and anxiety before sucking in a deep breath and letting him take care of her.

* * *

Zuko ran his hands through Toph's hair as she sniffed. “I'm sorry. I swear I don't know why I'm crying.” She said in a stuffy voice. 

Zuko kissed the top of her head. “It's okay.” He whispered to her. He kissed her head again and she wrapped her arms around him.

“We can talk now if you want.” Toph said timidly. Zuko waited for a few moments before speaking up. 

“Toph, why did you bring the boy here?” He asked quietly. 

She shrugged. “I thought you were lying when you said you wanted more so I brought him here to test you. I never knew…I didn't think he'd be like that, I just wanted to push you. I'm so sorry.”

Zuko rubbed her back in soothing circles. “It's alright. Toph, I may be your…'Dom' but I…have feelings for you and I'm serious about them. If our past relationship is a problem then I'm willing to forget about it and start afresh.” It would suck but having her was worth it. He could try to reign in that side of him if it meant she’d be with him.

Toph made a noise of protest. “No. No. I like being tied down and being your good girl but sometimes I'm just going to need you to be gentle.” 

Zuko took in a deep breath. “And if I wanted you to be more than that?” He asked. Toph looked up at him in surprise. 

“More?”

“My partner. Maybe even Fire Lady someday?”

His words stunned her and she was silent for a few seconds before replying. “The council would revolt.” She replied lightly, her hands reaching out to hold his face and he moved closer so she could.

“My hope is that they all quit so I can replace them.”

“Ah, so that’s your gameplan.” Toph teased and he chuckled. She pulled him in for a kiss and Zuko went willingly. “If we do this, there’ll be no one else. I don’t share.” She said as she pulled back.

“Neither do I.” Zuko said, his ire rising as he recalled events from a few hours ago. “You’re your own woman and I respect that but I won’t have anyone trying to pull what that idiot did tonight. I’d kill them first.”

“That’s fair but only if I get to threaten any woman who thinks she can put her hands on you. Including Mai.”

Zuko smiled and kissed her. “Fair enough.” The duo laid on the bed in comfort for a few more moments before he spoke up again. “Oh and if Aang or Sokka make any comments about me being Sifu Hotman, bury them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so tired so I apologize if there are any errors. I'm not actually sure what this fic is exactly, I wrote it quite a while ago and just updated parts of the plot but it's basically just Toph being a brat and Zuko being her fiery but loving Dom. Enjoy!


End file.
